1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination system that is particularly suitable for illuminating tiled wall protrusions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illumination systems of the type specified at the start are known in a wide range of configurations in the prior art. For example, a neon tube or an LED strip can be positioned beneath the wall protrusion in order to illuminate the latter.